1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to an agricultural apparatus for reshaping row mounds and furrows prior to replanting and in particular but not limited to a cultivator for reshaping row mounds and furrows prior to replanting cotton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays cotton planting and cultivation techniques have changed, in particular, rather than completely ploughing over an entire field, spent cotton stalks are pulled and existing mounds reshaped for the next planting. What this means is the mounds must be reshaped for the next planting thus retaining the basic structure of the previous rows without the need for complete re-preparation.
The problem arising with this technique and solved by the present invention arises when using wide cultivators encountering existing rows which are unevenly spaced and/or existing rows having combinations of wide and narrow rows presenting in front of the cultivator. This means some rows must be reshaped more than others to give even row spacing behind the cultivator.
The present invention has as its primary object to provide a row cultivator that is designed to reshape existing rows where the rows prior to reshaping possess some form of irregularity but after the cultivator has passed the rows have been reshaped and are evenly spaced.